A Beautiful Punishment
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki is acting strangely and Tsuzuki is determined to find out why! A Mur/Tsu romance!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I keep trying though. YAY!

A/N: Okay. I had to take out the naughty bits of this story because I got reprimanded TWICE about the explicit content. So here's the "clean" version. Ick.

* * *

"Here, Asato. Let me help you."

Taking the silk tie in hand, Muraki proceeded to wrap it around the brunet's collar. With expert fingers, he knotted the front and adjusted it.

"There you are. Perfect," he smiled, brushing his fingers along his lover's jawline and leaning down to kiss that cherished cheek.

"Thanks, Kazutaka!"

"Shall I expect you at the usual hour?" Muraki asked, reaching for his own suit jacket.

"Yeah, I think so. My workload has been pretty clear this week so anything that might come up I can knock off pretty fast," Tsuzuki drew his dark jacket on. Muraki stepped behind him and assisted him.

"Oh good," Muraki murmured. His fingers shaking slightly, he pulled back his hands and took a breath. "Then...then perhaps I'll order something in. Celebrate the end of a long work week, ne?"

"Sure! That'd be great," Tsuzuki turned to his tall lover. "Well, I'm off."

Muraki smiled, gathering the brunet to him, kissing his temple. "Have a good day, beloved. Be safe. I love you."

Tsuzuki hugged back hard. "You too, doctor. Don't let those patients push you around. I love you too."

With a kiss and wave, Tsuzuki dissipated in a violet cloud.

Sighing, Muraki ran a shaky hand through silver hair.

He'll be back this evening...

He needed to distract himself. Taking a breath, he cleared the morning dishes, loading up the dishwasher. That done, he turned it on and looked around the immaculate kitchen. Okay. Now, the bedroom. Once there, he put away dropped clothing and shoes in the wardrobe. Next, he tackled the large bed. Pulling off the sheets and blankets, he set to making it up. He stopped.

An image of Tsuzuki, nude on this bed sent Muraki's lust spiking. Silky, olive skin...his dark hair adorably mussy...lips parted in a gasp and arms reaching for him...

Muraki shook himself.

Where's my phone?

He sped dialed his lover's number, impatient. After five rings, his irritation grew.

Where is he..?!

"Hi..!"

"Asato! I was just..."

"I can't answer now but please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"

"DAMMIT!"

Muraki threw the phone on the bed. Sitting down heavily on the mattress, he buried his face in his hands.

He doesn't care! He knows I want him and he doesn't answer me..! He can't...he can't just walk away from me...I won't allow it...!

Muraki took a deep breath, his heart heavy.

I can't wait until tonight to see him...I just need to...

RINGRINGRING!

Muraki started. Scrambling at the phone, he hit the answer button.

"Asato!"

Hi, Kazutaka! Did you call? Sorry I couldn't answer but I was in a meeting. What's up?

Filled with relief, Muraki relaxed, his lover's cheerful voice soothing him.

"Nothing urgent, beloved. I just wanted to see how you were and if you are able, I would like to meet you for lunch. I know a little place that not too far from the hospital..."

I'm sorry, Kazutaka. But Tatsumi asked me to help him with some documents and you know what a stickler he is for organization. *sigh*

The silver blond went rigid. "Oh? That secretary? Why?"

Oh, he asked me 'cause these are cases that he needs clarification on. I don't know how long it'll take so I can't promise to meet you. But I do have to stop by the house in a few minutes. I need to pick up a folder that I forgot.

"Yes!" Muraki cleared his throat. "I mean, that's fine. I'll be here waiting. In a few minutes, you say?"

Yeah. Not long. I'll see you in a few, Kazutaka! Bye!

"G-good-bye, Asato," Muraki murmured. His lover was gone. Staring at the phone, he bit his lip. Muraki had to get Tsuzuki to stay with him this afternoon. He snorted. That secretary. That secretary had another thing coming if he thought he could keep his lover away from him.

Muraki smoothed the bedspread with nervous hands.

He'll be here soon...good...I'll hold him in my arms soon...hurry, beloved...I need you...

Tsuzuki materialized in the living room in a violet mist.

"Kazutaka! I'm home!" Striding into the study, the brunet picked up the wanted folder. Tucking it under his arm, he looked for Muraki in the bedroom.

"You here, Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki went up to the French windows. Maybe he was in the garden.

"Beloved."

Spinning around, Tsuzuki dropped the folder in his surprise.

"Oh! Kazutaka! You scared me!" Despite his surprise, Tsuzuki noticed his lover dressed casually, shirt unbuttoned, white chest exposed.

"I'm sorry, beloved," Muraki apologized, walking up to the brunet. "I didn't mean to frightened you."

"You didn't, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki smiled. But...

He sensed something. His demon nature perked up. The aura of arousal permeated the air. Tsuzuki blinked. His lover was very aroused...very much in heat. Tsuzuki picked that up right away. The way Muraki stared at him. Hooded silver eyes gazing intently at him. Tsuzuki's heart pounded. The demon inside him responded in kind, his own lust piqued.

Muraki was in front of him and pulling him closer. "I've missed you, beloved." He buried his lips against the side of the brunet's neck. "I've missed you so much."

"Kazutaka, I just saw you this morning," Tsuzuki reasoned. Muraki cradled the brunet's face, kissing his cheek and nibbling his ear.

"Much too long ago," Muraki whispered, starting to pull out his lover's shirttails from his trousers. "You're with me now...mine...all mine..."

Tsuzuki remembered his conversation not too long ago with Muraki over this very thing.

I should push you away, Kazutaka? But how does that help you? I remember when you did that when I was so aroused. I was so angry and confused and...

But the result was a stronger bond, beloved. I know it doesn't make sense, but to push away an aroused demon helps to strengthen the bond. To make the coupling that much more pleasurable...

And it's happening now. Muraki was in heat and now Tsuzuki was in the position of power. He couldn't help but feel a thrill at the change. Tsuzuki let out a groan as his lover's hands were roaming down his naked back and chest.

With great effort, he pushed Muraki's hands away, wrenching himself away.

"Kazutaka! I have to go to work," he stated matter of factly.

"Work?!" Muraki growled. "Surely, they can spare you for a couple of hours..."

"No. I just needed to get this folder and I have to go back," Tsuzuki replied firmly. He stooped down to pick up the folder, shoving the papers back in.

Muraki scowled. "But I need you here."

Tsuzuki walked to other side of the room, his heart hammering. Turning to face his lover, his face was stern. "Tatsumi is waiting."

Muraki froze.

"That...that secretary is more important than I?" he gritted out. Silver eyes shone with a dangerous glint. "That...that...tight...buttoned-up..."

"He's my co-worker and he needs me!" Tsuzuki shot back. He knew this would push his lover unbearably but it was necessary.

"Asato! How can you...? You can't...You can't mean that!" Muraki's beautiful face looked anguished. "Please! You can't just leave...leave me this way..and go to...him..."

Startled at the change of mood, Tsuzuki clasped the folder closer to his chest.

The silver blond strode up, grasping Tsuzuki by this arms, giving him a little shake.

"Asato, how can you think of being with that...that detestable mortal? He has no power to speak of! He cannot protect you much less be your equal. Stay with me! What could that mortal possibly give you?! Nothing!"

Violets widened then turned steely.

"He's my friend, Kazutaka. And as such he deserves my loyalty."

Muraki's shocked face twisted Tsuzuki's heart but it would urge his lover's demon to come out fully. He shivered at the thought of a possessive, passionate demon chasing, catching and taking him. Muraki was pretty possessive and passionate by nature so Tsuzuki was curious as how much more so his lover would be.

"Do I not deserve such and more, Asato?" Muraki whispered. "You are ready to run from me and go to him...why?"

Tsuzuki trembled at his lover's plea. To hear Muraki sound so needy and lost, his head spun.

"Kazutaka...I love you. You're the only one for me. Always and forever," Tsuzuki's eyes softened.

"Then stay with me! Prove to me that you mean what you say!" Silver eyes narrowed. "If he truly is your friend, he will understand. And if he does not, then he is not worthy of your concern!"

Tsuzuki took a breath and steeled his heart. He needed to do this.

"But Tatsumi needs me now and I have to go. Now, let me..."

"NO!"

Tsuzuki managed to pull away and took a few hurried steps back. "Tonight, Kazutaka." He disappeared in a violet cloud.

"ASATO!"

* * *

"Now, Tsuzuki, if you would pass me those figures."

"Huh?"

Tatsumi lifted his head.

"The piece of paper in front of you with the figures of the last invoice you turned in," he explained.

"Oh sure." Tsuzuki thumbed through the files. "Here."

Tatsumi accepted the slip of paper. "Thank you. Tsuzuki, is anything wrong?"

"Wrong? No, Tatsumi. Nothing's wrong. Should I give you the invoice from last week?"

Pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose with his finger, Tatsumi regarded the brunet.

"No. Not yet. Tsuzuki, you've been in a bit of a daze this past hour. I know this is quite tedious but I can tell something is on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. The last thing he wanted to discuss with Tatsumi was his sex life with Muraki. And he doubted Tatsumi would understand. Tsuzuki didn't have to look at his phone to know Muraki was trying his hardest to contact him. But he needed to remain firm. He would see Muraki tonight and he was a little nervous. When they discussed this, Muraki had assured him that this part of the process was necessary.

"That's okay, Tatsumi. Just a personal thing. But I can take care of it when I get home. Shall we get back to work?"

Tatsumi raised a brow. "Very well, Tsuzuki. Let's see. The invoice for the last month is..."

"Tatsumi-san!"

Hisoka burst in the office door.

"Kurisaki-kun! What is it?!"

"There is a disturbance at a warehouse on *** dock. A figure dressed in white demanding to see Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki stood up, muscles bunched at attention.

"Kazutaka!"

"Tsuzuki? Is it Muraki? Is he under attack or something?" Tatsumi asked. "Why would he be..?"

"I know what it is, Tatsumi! He wants to see me and he thinks this is the only way he can do it! I have to go to him!" Tsuzuki started for the door.

"Wait!" Tatsumi stood up. "Let me send Hisoka and some backup! If Muraki is under a spell..."

"No! That's not it! I know what's happening! Trust me, Tatsumi. I can handle this better alone. Trust me in this, Tatsumi, please!"

Hisoka watched the exchange, ready to leap into action.

Tatsumi hesitated but gave a short nod.

"All right, Tsuzuki. Just be careful."

"Right! Have everyone there clear out!" Tsuzuki sped off, black trench flapping.

I'm coming, Kazutaka! Don't you dare destroy anything!

* * *

Tsuzuki peered into the dark, unable to make out anything. The cold bite of wind ran through him and he drew his coat more snug against him.

Where was he? Tsuzuki prayed to the gods that his lover wasn't hurt or driven mad. Did he push him too far? Was his mind broken because of him? Tsuzuki nearly swooned with worry.

Kazutaka! Please...I'm here now...I can help you...I love you...show yourself..!

Beloved...

Gasping, Tsuzuki's body swirled in the direction of that much-loved voice.

KAZUTAKA!

"Beloved...here."

There! Muraki's white figure in the far corner of the building, illuminating. Tsuzuki took a few steps forward, unsteady. His lover appeared all right. And yet he wasn't moving toward him in welcome.

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki then walked toward him.

"Asato...why? Why did you leave me?" he asked, sounding so forlorn.

Tsuzuki stopped, his heart twisting. His lover sounded so hurt!

"Is HE more important to you than I? Does...does he give you everything that I cannot?" Muraki's face was becoming more clear and his features looked pained. Again, Tsuzuki's heart tore in two.

"NO!" Tsuzuki rushed up to the silver blond and grasped his upper arms. "Kazutaka, you mean EVERYTHING to me!"

"But you ran off to meet HIM!" Muraki cried. "He is mortal and weak! He complains and is meticulous and does NOT appreciate the beauty of who you truly are! I DO!"

Taken aback, the brunet was stunned.

"But no more, beloved. You are MINE. And I mean to show you how much you are mine."

* * *

Muraki caught Tsuzuki into his arms, holding him fast against him. Before Tsuzuki could so much as utter a word, the spell was cast to disappear in a white mist.

Kisses, passionate and unrelenting were bestowed upon Tsuzuki's lips and cheek and throat. Muraki growled and began to tear at his lover's coat and shirt, shedding them. There seemed to be no use in trying to restrain or calm Muraki. The silver blond was hell-bent in bonding with his mate. Tsuzuki groaned when his naked skin was caressed.

"Beloved...you are divine," Muraki breathed. "Perfect in every way. My equal in every way. We are meant for each other. I waited so long for you...and...and I couldn't bear it...I couldn't live if you left me.!"

"Kazutaka," Tsuzuki gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Muraki massaged his rear and licked at his throat. "I...I'll never...leave...never..."

"But you did! Straight into HIS arms!" Muraki sobbed out the last word, lifting his head, tears shimmering.

"No!" Tsuzuki clung to his lover's shoulders. "Being with you is all that matters to me! I've waiting my whole life for my mate and it's YOU! What can I do, Kazutaka, to prove that I love you and only you? I'll do anything."

"By letting me love you...by staying all night...by telling me you love me again and again and again," Muraki hugged Tsuzuki to him, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Always, Kazutaka," the brunet kissed his cheek and lips. "Always and forever. Make love to me now...please."

Muraki obeyed eagerly, kissing and shedding the last of his lover's clothes. Scooping Tsuzuki into his arms, he laid the violet-eyed beauty on the wide, soft bed. Tsuzuki sat up and reached out, not wanting to be parted for even an instant. Naked, Muraki explored his lover's body with hands and lips, taking Tsuzuki to be brink only to retreat time and again. Writhing on the mattress, Tsuzuki cried out his frustration, demanding release.

"Not yet, beloved," Muraki whispered. Casting a spell, he bound Tsuzuki's wrists above his head and smiled at the brunet's bewildered expression. "I will 'punish' you mercilessly, beloved. So that you will not forget it is me and only me who can bring you such pleasures."

Thus, the silver blonde "tortured" the brunet...

* * *

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tsuzuki fell back against the mattress, panting heavily from the excursion, semen spurting across his stomach and chest. Hair stuck to his cheeks and forehead, he groaned.

"Ohhh...god..."

The guardian's body was like a noodle, he couldn't move a muscle. The last round totally did him in...Muraki insisted he straddle and ride his cock which Tsuzuki did wholeheartedly, bouncing over that beautiful white body for hours, amazed he had the energy.

After being "tortured" Muraki proceeded to all sorts of sexual gymnastics determined to put Tsuzuki through his paces. And Tsuzuki performed them all, loving every minute. They seemed to have sex every where. On the floor, the chair, against the wall. Now, back on the large bed, the two men continued well into the night. Tsuzuki had never has so much sex in his life! And yet, he wanted more. So much more.

"I can't...get enough of you...Asato...god...but I want you...again..." Muraki murmured. "You..are a drug...so addictive...so very...addictive..."

"Please...*pant*...Kazutaka...let me rest...a bit...*pant*.

"Our demon nature is insatiable. I too, want you desperately.

* * *

Tsuzuki had no idea how many times he had climaxed this night. It seemed endless. He grinned and raised his arms over his head, stretching, replaying their activities in his mind. Sticky and sweaty, he wondered if his lover felt ready for another round...

Turning his head, he was met with Muraki smiling face, silver eyes sparkling with love and arms reaching out for him.

It would seem they were not quite done...

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the "sanitized" version of this story. If anyone is interested in the HOT version, PM me and I'll send it to ya! Until next time! :)


End file.
